harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungarian Horntail
The Hungarian Horntail is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. It has black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. It has yellow eyes with vertical pupils. Its roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. The Horntail's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, and goat. Its eggs are cement-coloured with very hard shells. Horntails are also known for being one of the most vicious breeds of dragon; even Rubeus Hagrid commented on their ferocity. The 1994 Triwizard Tournament A Hungarian Horntail was to be faced during the First Task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, in an effort to retrieve a Golden egg. Harry Potter had to face it after selecting, at random, a tiny model depicting the Horntail from a bag. He Summoned his Firebolt broomstick to him and used it to maneuver around the dragon to retrieve the egg. It is stated that Ron Weasley's brother Charlie helped transport the dragon from Romania. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Horntail broke free of its chain and chased Harry around the castle grounds, almost causing Harry to fall to his death at one point when he was trying to reach his Firebolt, but when the chase continued, Harry flew through the Viaduct, which the Horntail crashed into causing it to fall into the chasm below. *When faced with the agony of trying to ask someone to the Yule Ball, Harry said that he would have preferred facing the Horntail again. *In 1997, Romilda Vane asked Ginny Weasley if it was true that Harry had a Hippogriff tattooed across his chest. Ginny replied that it was a Hungarian Horntail, considering it "much more macho." *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the miniature dragon what was given by Harry from Barty Crouch Sr. is seen in the Roast chestnuts sale, located in Diagon Alley. It is possible that Harry gave his dragon to Fred and George who put it there. *The Horntail is seen in the preview of the video game version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I. *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Hermione falls into the arena with Harry and they both have to battle it. It not only breaks free like in the movie, but it also chases them into the castle. *In the video game version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, a Gargoyle states that he used to have a friend to talk to but "some blooming idiot" with a dragon following him knocked him over into the chasm. This referred to Harry's encounter with the Hungarian Horntail the previous year. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (video game)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' fr:Magyar à pointes ru:Венгерская хвосторога Category:Dragons (species) Category:Creatures affiliated with fire